Sentimientos reprimidos
by MAndrew
Summary: la historia entre el romance de dos caballeros dorados.Un pequeño ShuraxAioria nn ya que de ellos no hay muchos xDdejen reviews porfis :


Advertencias: Este fic contiene palabras y situaciones "EXPLICITAS", además este fic es del tipo "YAOI" o sea una relación hombrexhombre, y la pareja aquí es ShuraxAioria.

Espero que disfruten de este fic y que dejen algún review )

: Sentimientos reprimidos :

Desde hace aproximadamente unas dos horas que no dejaba de darse vueltas por su templo, eran ya las 4 de la mañana y aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Había algo que no lo dejaba dormir pero no sabía que podía ser aquello.

Se paró de su cama a la cuál se había sentado hace sólo 5 segundos para volver a caminar de aquí y allá, en un vaivén que en esta noche, parecía ser interminable.

Estaba más intranquilo que de costumbre, y todo eso ocurrió cuándo vió a dos santos de oro la tarde del día anterior. Se paró junto a una ventana y se dispuso a contemplar aquellas estrellas que esta noche se veian de una manera, quizas para él, muy sensuales. "Aunque quizás sería mucho mejor el poder compartir con alguien esta vista" pensó el santo que cuidaba el quinto templo del santuario en Grecia.

Aquél sentimiento que le producian las estrellas hicieron qué Aioria recordara lo que había pasado la tarde anterior.

/ FLash back /

El caballero de Leo iba caminando cerca del templo de Piscis cuándo un pequeña conversación hizo que se detuviera, y como se sabe, la curiosidad mató al gato, y aunque Aioria no era exactamente un gato, caía bajo el mismo dicho al representarse como un felino. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta se apoyó contra la pared del templo y muy siguilosamente escuchaba la conversación.

- Realmente creo que Milo se ha pasado otra vez - Decía Afrodite quién tenía una plática con Death Mask y Shura.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - decía Shura mientras caminaba cerca de la ventana, en la cuál Aioria se encontraba escondido, para poder fumar un cigarrillo y no dejar rastros de humo en el doceavo templo-

- Sólo qué Milo vino aquí sólo para pedirme que le diera un ramo de rosas azules, seguro son para sú querido Camus -Afrodite parecia tener algo de celos a Camus, ya que Milo al parecer era bastante atento con Camus, justamente como su novio, Death Mask, no lo era con él-

Ante Tal comentario el caballero de Cáncer caminó donde Afrodite, colocandose atrás de este, y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

- ¿Acaso ahora querrás que te esté dando cosas para probarte cuánto te amo? - Death Mask trató de ser lo más "romantico" posible, ya que esa no era su forma de ser, y se notaba que le costaba mucho trabajo de hacer.

- Yo no he dicho nada de tí, sí tú te has sentido identificado con mí comentario, no es problema mio -Afrodite intentaba ser algo "rudo" con DM, pero sin dudarlo comenzó a subir sus manos posándolos sobre los de DM.

El ambiente había comenzado a ser algo incomodo para Shura, quién estaba ahí parado como si estuviese pintado o algo, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida que lleva a Acuario diciendo antes de irse "Realmente no me interesa lo que haga ese insecto con el pedazo de hielo de Camus".

Los caballeros de la cuarta y doceáva casa se miraban divertidos ante la situación que acababa de ocurrir.

Aioria al ver salir a Shura rodeó la casa y siguió a este viéndolo bajar las escaleras.

Finalmente pasó la casa de Acuario, sin entrar en ella, ya que como Aioria, rodeó por fuera la casa. Ver el espectaculo que había allí dentro con Milo y Camus no era algo lo cual Shura quiziera ver.

Y finalmente llegaron a la casa de Capricornio, Shura entró en su templo y caminó hacia sú cuarto  
Aioria entró a la casa, siguiendo a Shura, y cuando lo vió entrar a su cuarto, este rápidamente se acercó a la puerta cerrada y comenzó a mirar por el cerrojo de esta.

- Si Shura supiera que lo estoy viendo de esta manera seguro me cortaría en dos - Pensaba Aioria con una sonrisa en los labios mientras veía-

Shura estaba sentado en sú cama, viendo hacia la puerta. Las cortinas estaban cerradas pero dejaban entrar algo de luz a la habitación. Aioria se estaba impacientando, no ocurria nada aún.

- Estupido Milo - Dijo Shura mientras posaba sú mano derecha en su entrepiernas, sobre su pantalon color violeta.

El caballero del décimo templo comenzó a pasar su mano sobre su entrepiernas, masajeandola suavemente, su rostro miraba hacia el suelo y se podía percibir un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Shura comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y a respirar por la boca. A cada segundo que pasaba este apuraba el ritmo de su excitación.

Aioria aún se encontraba mirando por el cerrojo, se sentía un poco extraño en esa situación. Intentaba irse del lugar, pero no sabía por qué no se movia¿acaso será que no quiére irse en realidad, podía sentir algo muy molesto en su estómago, cómo la sensación de tener mariposas ahí.

Aioria veía como Shura comenzaba a masturbarse más rápido, lo que indicaba que estaba en un alto estado de excitación. Comenzó a moverse muy sigilosamente para no hacer aviso de sú presencia, se dió vuelta y caminó a paso lento, caminando de puntillas. Todo hubiera salido bien de no ser por aquél florero que estaba en el suelo con el cuál tropezó justo un momento después de haberse parado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y salió un disgustado Shura de Capricornio viendo directamente hacia donde sú masetero. Sorpresa fue la que se llevó cuándo vió a Aioria levantandose del lugar, y cuándo este se dió cuenta de que Shura estaba detras de él, giró su rostro para verlo con una sonrisa de "qué buen clima no?".

- !Qué diablos estás haciendo tú en mi templo? -Shura miraba a Aioria muy molesto, pero más que molesto era con algo de temor, por si Aioria había escuchado lo que decia y lo más importante, lo que estaba haciendo.

- Eh... yo.. bueno este, verás... ehm... lo que pasa es que me dirigía a mi templo y debía pasar por aquí¿no? - Mejor excusa no pudo inventar en ese lapso de tiempo, pero el caballero de Capricornio no era tan tonto como para caer en semejante mentira. Miró a Aioria con su típica cara de pocos amigos y dijo con una voz amenazadora "¿Cuánto escuchaste?".

Aioria miró hacia el suelo, avergonzado, una extraña sensación se apoderó de este."todo" finalmente pronunció este, se dió cuenta de que si mentía tal vez todo sería mucho peor.

Shura se dió media vuelta diciendo "Haz me el favor de salir de aquí y no volver núnca más".

Aioria miró extrañado, aunque Shura trató de sonar rudo, se pudo sentir una leve tristeza en el tono de su voz, cosa que para Aioria no pasó desapercivida.

Se paró del suelo y miró a Shura quién se estaba yendo.

- ¿Por qué no éres sincero con tús sentimientos?

Ante esas palabras, Shura giró un poco su rostro para ver a Aioria. Guardó silencio para oír al caballero de Leo.

- Lo qué te está pasando no significa nada malo, o tal vez quiéres qué todos te vean como a alguien sin sentimientos... bueno, lo que sea que estés pasando, yo puedo entenderlo totalmente... ya qué... ya que...

Aioria comenzó a tartamudear, Shura miró divertido la situación. A veces el caballero de Leo podía llegar a ser interesante.

- ¿Ya que qué? - Shura trató de sonar frio, esperanzado en algúna respuesta.

Aioria miró a Shura a los ojos, caminó hacia donde estaba este y reunió valor.

- Ya que... ya que... yo te... te amo Shura...

El silencio se hizo una vez más presente, era un silencio bastante molesto. finalmente la voz de uno de ellos rompió con el momento.

- ¿Se puede saber desde cuándo? -Shura se dió vuelta, quedando frente a frente.

- Desde que éramos niños, y entrenabas con mí hermano Aioros... en el coliseo... -Aioria miraba hacia abajo, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Mmm.. Ya veo...

Shura dió un paso al frente, acercandose más a Aioria. Este último estaba preparado para recivir un golpe de parte de Shura, a fin de cuentas se lo merecía por estar escuchando a escondidas.

Shura colocó sus manos en los hombros de Aioria, luego le subio el rostro para que viera a los ojos.

- Aioria, sé que no hemos sido nunca buenos amigos, pero, esto es muy importante para mí...¿podrías guardar esto como un secreto y pasarlo por alto?

Aioria se quedó parado viendo fijamente a Shura, estaba impresionado por su actitud, pensaba que lo iba a matar, partir con sú técnica y luego esconder el cadáver... pero lo último que hubiese esperado de él es que le hablase de guardar el secreto.

- S- sí.. te lo prometo...

Shura dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, quizas Aioria era el primero en ver aquella sonrisa, un lujo que no todos podían tener. Shura tomó con una mano el mentón de Aioria y le dió un suave beso. Aioria quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par,viendo como Shura lo besaba. Después de un momento se separó de sú rostro.

- Creo, que podemos ser más que simples amigos o compañeros, desde ahora.. -Shura después de decir esto volvió a besar a Aioria.

/ Fin del flash back /

Luego de lo ocurrido Aioria volvió a sú templo, y se ha quedado pensando todo el día en lo ocurrido. Pero ahora tenía un pequeño problema. "¿Será correcto qué todos sepan sobre mi relación con Shura?" pensó Aioria. Por él no habría problema, a no ser de que el caballero de Sagitario, Aioros, se opusiera ya que como se sabe, siempre hubo algo más que "amistad" entre ellos dos.

Aioria se bajó de la ventana y regresó a sú cama, ya estaba muy cansado de pensar. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuándo sintió algo que sonaba desde la ventana, se paró a ver quién era, pero en el camino pudo divisar una silueta que se reflejaba y atrás de esta se veía la luna.

- ¿No crees que es muy tarde para estár de paseo? - Aioria mencionó viendo hacia la ventana cuándo la figura entró.

- Siento venir a esta hora, pero, no podía dormir... -Shura vestía unos pantalones de jeans negros con una polera ploma oscura.

- Bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco podía dormir.

Ambos se quedaron parados, Aioria viendo hacia el suelo, y shura viendo a este último.

- Bien, me iré dormir... ¿quiéres quedarte aquí esta noche? -Aioria veía al caballero de Capricornio y este sonrió.

- Claro, suena bien.

Shura se acercó a Aioria y lo besó suavemente, comenzó a abrazarlo por la cintura y Aioria lo abrazaba por el cuello. Derrepente, Shura levantó a Aioria y lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a la cama del caballero Leo.

- Buenas noches amor...

- Buenas noches cabrita... -Dijo Aioria sonriendo ampliamente.

- cabrita?...

Continuará...

Gracias a todos aquellos que lean este fic, como dice esto no termina aquí, luego escribiré el resto sobre esta pareja tan dispareja XD

espero que me dejen sus reviews con dudas, sugerencias, quejas, tomatazos XD no eso no... P

bueno hasta la próxima

Shamanhoro. 


End file.
